


You're Here Now

by Alecard



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Gen, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecard/pseuds/Alecard
Summary: Nami and Robin enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're Here Now

“What’re you reading, Robin?” Nami asked, leaning across the table to get a better view of the cover.

It’d been a few days since Robin’s arrival, and Nami couldn’t help but still feel giddy at having another female on board. Yes, she knew Robin was a dangerous person who might stab them in the backs the moment they least expect. But after spending months with smelly, carefree men who would all willingly jump into shark-infested waters, Nami was exhausted. Now that there’s another female, though, she might be able to relax more or at least have someone to complain to.

Besides, she gave her a bag of jewels, so she can’t be that bad, right?

Plus, Nami got the feeling Robin needed a home, and despite her speech the day Robin joined the crew, Nami was going to help her feel welcome.

Robin smiled from her seat at the bar, playful mischief showing in her eyes. “Ghost stories.” Nami shivered.

There were some things about Robin that Nami couldn’t quite understand (and she considered scary), but she supposed everyone had their quirks.

They heard talk coming from the- judging by their slurred words and snores- sleeping boys.

“Sanji, I’m hungry.”

“Me, too.”

“You just ate.”

“Quiet down, I’m tryna sleep.”

“You sleep all the time, you don’t need anymore.”

Robin asked, “Is this normal?”

“Yeah, it can be annoying sometimes, but you get used to it,” Nami said as she stood up and fluffed the pillow on the couch before sitting back down and rocking almost giddily, a grin on her face. 

Nami was once again reminded of the possibilities of having another woman here: Robin stays up late into the night as well, so now Nami has someone to talk to during the downtime-- it can get a little too quiet sometimes.

There’s a moment of silence between the two, and the wind was heard howling. It was pretty stormy out there, but the ship was docked on a secluded island with lots of cover, so they should be fine.

“The wind sure is strong tonight,” Robin commented. “If it gets any stronger, the ship might capsize, and we’d all be trapped inside. We’d drown, and no one would hear our cries.” Her eyes grew distant and void as she spoke.

She joked like this before, and Nami could tell this was going to be a recurring thing.

She said, “Robin, don’t say such scary things!”

But she noticed the look on Robin’s face, almost as if she hoped the ship  _ would _ capsize, and Nami began to worry. She sensed a sad, lonely, yet uncaring desperation that lit a nostalgic feeling within her. The look sparked concern in her over Robin’s safety. With that spark came the urge to comfort.

“Hey,” Nami spoke. Robin seemed almost surprised her name was being called. “I think you’ll like it here. Things can get pretty chaotic, and you’re more than likely going to be driven up the wall a few times, but I think you’ll fit right in.”

Robin smiled and nodded, and some of the warmth that had left her returned. The two talked late into the night, planning for what could come on their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that, sometimes, pre-time skip-Robin's dark jokes were more than just jokes, and that Nami would be there to make sure she was doing okay.


End file.
